


Something So Magic About You

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Nightmares, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of short Hinny ficlets I've taken on tumblr.Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit ficlets with an '*'.The first chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Plebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plebe/gifts).



> _Edit: June 14, 2020: I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. From Eden || for dwyn5002
  3. From Eden, Part 2 || for anon
  4. You Got Me || for Little_Plebe
  5. The Day You Went Away || for Joey99
  6. Apple Pie || for Anon
  7. Fireplace || for Anon
  8. Salvation || for Little_Plebe




	2. From Eden || for dwyn5002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> From Eden - Hozier
> 
> Other tags: Fluff

“M’ Sorry, Ginny…” Harry reached out to grab her hand. “I know I sound like a broken record, but…I am. Truly.” 

She rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand, pulling him along behind her as they walked through the grass behind the burrow. “I know you’re sorry, Harry. I also understand far more than you give me credit for. You silly git.” 

“I thought…” he shook his head. “I thought I was keeping you safe. Little did I know that you’d be off finding your own trouble…”

“Guess you don’t know me as well as you thought you did,” she said with a wink. “Might want to think about remedying that before you run off at the mouth with your barmy love declarations again.” 

“It only makes me love you more…” he confessed, squeezing her hand and pulling her back towards him, intending to kiss her silly right then and there. 

She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. “That’s all you get, Boy Who Lived. I accepted your apology, but you are still in the dog house as far as I’m concerned…” 


	3. From Eden, Part 2 || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Sentence Rewind 2017
> 
> Established Relationship

Harry nuzzled against her neck, his nose bumping along her jaw as pressed fervent kisses against her skin. 

Ginny giggled and ducked away from him. Out of his embrace. Because no matter how good he was at snogging and making her tingle all over, he was still being punished. 

“Ginny…” he whined, twining their fingers and kissing her knuckles. “You’re driving me crazy…” 

Grinning wickedly, she reached over to run her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch. “If I’m being completely honest…I stopped being cross with you weeks ago…I just enjoy driving you crazy. I like having you eat out of my hand…” 

“I’ll eat from wherever you want, Ginny…” His voice was low. Rumbling. His tongue came out to wet his lips and she thought she might faint. 

“That _is_ a tempting offer…” 


	4. You Got Me || for Little_Plebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Ginny pressed her lips together to keep from giggling. “You are quite possibly the biggest idiot I’ve had the misfortune to meet, Harry Potter.” 

“Misfortune?” he smirked at her, tilting his head to catch her eye. “I wouldn’t call it a misfortune.” 

“Maybe not to you…” 

“I worship the ground you walk on, Ginny. I think that works out fairly well for you in the long run.” 

“Depends on how fast I’m wanting to walk. It’s awfully difficult when you’ve got a peon worshipping the ground,” she countered. 


	5. The Day You Went Away || for Joey99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Light Angst

Ginny wasn’t surprised he was leaving. She was surprised how little she seemed to care this time. 

It was always Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And even after it was Harry, Ron and Hermione, she thought it might be different. That things might change. That it might one day be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. 

She ran her tongue over the top of her teeth and looked up into the blue, cloudless sky as they made their way to the portkey. Wondering if she should be feeling something…anything. 

Her mother wrapped her arm around her waist. “‘M sorry, sweetheart…” 

Ginny let her head fall upon her mother’s shoulder. “I’m not.”


	6. Apple Pie || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

As Harry lowered the bottom pie crust into the pie plate, he heard snickering behind him.

“What’s funny, Gin?”

“You.”

“Obviously, but what shenanigans am I up to this time?”

“That crust looks terrible,” she replied.

“Ouch,” he countered. “It doesn’t matter if it looks terrible, what matters is taste.”

“What kind of pie is that going to be?”

“Apple,” he replied.

“Yeah well. The crust is half the fun of apple pie, so you’d better hope it doesn’t taste awful.”

He smirked. “Will you leave me, darling? If my pie is terrible?”

“I might,” she teased.


	7. Fireplace || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff, Humor, Lazy Mornings

Harry’s hair was plastered to his forehead by the time morning came. The fire had fizzled in the fireplace, neither of them had remembered to cast a charm to keep it from doing so. But the heat emanating from the woman snuggled against him was enough to heat the entire house.

Or so Harry thought, at any rate.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Ginny’s forehead and relishing the silence that was surely soon-to-be broken by the thundering feet of children, stampeding downstairs and clamoring for breakfast.

His wife stirred in his arms, only to blink at him in some semblance of recognition before burrowing down under his arm again.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the thunder of small feet began to roll overhead.

“Time to wake up, Gin…”

“Bugger off,” she muttered.

“Love you too,” he teased, before extricating himself from her embrace and shambling off toward the kitchen.


	8. Salvation || for Little_Plebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Established Relationship, Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort 

Ginny’s eyes shot open and for the longest time, she just looked around the room, unable to move or think beyond what she’d just seen.

Harry’s body, broken in Hagrid’s arms. That day that was so long ago and yet still so near.

As soon as she was able to move, she rolled over in bed and let her head rest on his shoulder. He was snoring softly, half under the blankets, half not. His leg was hanging out over the side of the bed.

At first, when they’d begun sharing a bed, he had slept all squished up on his side of the mattress, careful not to take up any more room than he had to. It broke her heart, knowing that he’d likely done so to avoid the wrath of his awful aunt and uncle. So she’d slowly coaxed him into a more comfortable place, until now, he lay freely all over the bed, taking up as much room as he pleased, because the entire bed was theirs.

“Merlin’s beard, the entire apartment is ours, Harry,” she’d reminded him. “It’s all ours and no one can tell us how to sleep in the bed.”

And he’d smiled and kissed her so soundly, she’d been out of breath when he grabbed her hand and they’d made that bed theirs every which way.

The memory brought a smile to her face and she snuggled into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

She sniffled a bit, the sad tears from her nightmare were long gone, but she was still sniffly. Of course, _that’s_ what woke him up.

With a start, he awoke and turned to look at her. “What’s wrong? Gin?” He sat up and reached for his wand in the nightstand. Of course, they kept them across the room now, so he was just smacking his glasses onto the floor, so she leaned over to grab his hand. “Nothing’s wrong. Just had another one of those nightmares.”

“Oh, Gin…” he said softly, settling down beside her. He yawned and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m okay. I’m right here.”

“I know you are…”

He kissed her forehead. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Nothing much to talk about. It’s the same as it always is.”

“Did you hear him laughing?” he asked quietly. She nodded and he shivered beside her. “I know it’s awful. But he’s dead. Well and truly dead.”

“I know, it’s just…”

“Really scary, I know…” He scooted down further in the bed so he could kiss her lips this time. She felt her heart swell in her chest when he did. He was so supportive, sometimes it just hurt to think how she loved him.

“What now?” he asked, wiping her tears with his thumb. “What did I do? Is my breath that bad off?”

She laughed. “No… I just… I love you is all.”

“Shouldn’t cry about that, Gin…” He tickled her belly. “Should be happy. Laughing all the time, both of us.”

She giggled and grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ …” he kissed her nose. “Now, is there anything I can do to get you sleepy again?”

She pressed her lips together before replying. “I dunno… maybe.”

“Maybe…” he repeated, leaning over to kiss her again. “Is there?”

“Yes…”

“Which would you like? A little bit of number five, or is this a number eight situation?”

She rolled her eyes. She might love him, but he was still a dork for numbering the types of escapades they got up to in bed.

“No… I think this calls for a number four?” she asked, knowing full well what his reply would be. Alright, so perhaps she was a bit of a dork as well.

“A number four, why _Miss Weasley_ …” he replied, play-acting like he was scandalized. “Make sure you cast a muffling charm this time. I couldn’t look Mrs. Bethelstone in the face for nearly a month after the last time…”

She summoned her wand, wrapping her fingers around the wood once it had arrived in her palm. “Muffliato,” she whispered, sending it back to where it had come from.

“There we are,” he grinned, ducking under the sheets.


End file.
